Love in the Mirror
by Klein-Dilly
Summary: Was passiert wenn einer der Weasley-Zwillinge plötzlich Gefühle für den anderen entwickelt? - Warnung Inzest - Kapitel 4 - Abgeschlossen
1. Veränderungen

Warnung: Das hier aufgeführte Thema beinhaltet Inzest! Wer damit nicht umgehen kann, der verlasse diese FF. Danke.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Drama, Shounen-ai, Inzest  
  
Pairing: Fred x George Weasley  
  
Harry Potter gehört nicht mir, ich verdiene nichts damit etc. Das kennen wir ja.  
  
So und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen. ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Love in the Mirror~ Ich liebe mein Spiegelbild  
  
~~~~  
  
Kapitel 1: Veränderungen  
  
~~~  
  
Es hat angefangen zu schneien. Dicke, weiße Flocken fallen in großen Scharen aus der grauen Wolkendecke und hüllen die Landschaft in einen weißen, kalten Mantel ein. Ein kühler Wind wirbelt die einzelnen Flocken auf und peitscht sie gegen die beschlagenen Fenster Hogwarts. Die Sonne ist bereits untergegangen und die ersten silbernen Sterne tanzen am Firmament. Der Sichelmond wirft einen mysteriösen Glanz auf die weiße Landschaft und spiegelt sich auf dem riesigen zugefrorenen See wieder. In allen Fenstern brennen kleine Kerzen und tauchen die Räume in ein mattes, angenehmes Licht.  
  
Es ist eine Woche vor Weihnachten und alle im Schloss sind bereits in Festtagsstimmung ausgebrochen. Viele haben bereits ihre Einkäufe bezüglich der Geschenke erledigt und zählen nun schon die Tage, bis sie endlich mit ihren Familien feiern können. Wo man auch hinsieht blickt man in fröhliche Gesichter. Selbst die Slytherins sind in den letzten Tagen viel erträglicher geworden, was wohl mit den bevorstehenden Weihnachtsferien zusammenhängt.  
  
Im Gryffindorturm herrscht ein reges Treiben. Viele unterhalten sich darüber, wie sie Weihnachten verbringen werden, was sie ihren Angehörigen schenken werden, oder was sie selbst am liebsten haben würden. Besonders die Mädchen fallen durch ihre ständigen Lachanfälle auf. Vor dem Kamin sitzen Harry und Ron beim Schachspielen, wobei jetzt schon vorauszusehen ist, wer von Beiden diese Runde gewinnen wird. Hermine sitzt ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt und blättert in einem schon etwas älteren Geschichtsbuch. Lavender und Parvati sind damit beschäftigt die neusten Gerüchte unter den anderen zu verbreiten und Ginny ist gerade dabei einige Briefe zu schreiben.  
  
George, welcher an einem Tisch sitzt brütet über seinem Racheplan, welchen er vor seiner Abreise noch durchführen will. Auf dem Papier, welches vor ihm liegt ist eine kleine Tabelle aufgezeichnet, in denen die Namen der einzelnen Lehrer aufgelistet sind mit den entsprechenden Punkten die sie den Zwillingen dieses Halbjahr bereits abgezogen haben. Sein Blick wandert auf die Spalte von Professor Snape welche sich extrem in der Länge von den anderen unterscheidet.  
  
/Hm... wir haben uns um... 35 Punkte gesteigert. Nicht schlecht./ ein breites Grinsen schleicht sich über sein Gesicht und er muss mit Freuden an den ersten Tag zurückdenken, an dem besagter Professor ihnen das erste Mal Punkte abgezogen hat.  
  
/Mal sehen, wie wir uns dieses Jahr dafür revanchieren werden./ denkt George grinsend und kritzelt ein kleines Männchen auf sein Papier, welches anscheinend Professor Snape darstellen soll. Nun müssen sie nur noch überlegen, wie sie es anstellen wollen.  
  
"Wie soll man denn auf einen Plan kommen, wenn der 2. im Bunde nicht da ist?" leise vor sich hinmurrend erhebt er sich und hält Ausschau nach seinem Ebenbild. Das letzte Mal hat er ihn beim Abendessen gesehen und da hat er sich schon merkwürdig abwesend verhalten.  
  
/Wo steckt er denn?/ suchend läuft er durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, aber von seinem Bruder ist keine Spur zu sehen. Sein Blick wandert durch den geradezu überfüllten Raum und bleibt schließlich an Lee hängen, welcher gerade versucht ein Päckchen zu verschnüren.  
  
"Hey. Hast du Fred gesehen?" fragt er gerade heraus und lässt sich gegenüber von seinem Freund nieder. Dieser blickt kurz auf, schüttelt den Kopf und wendet sich wieder seinem Päckchen zu, welches eher an moderne Kunst erinnert.  
  
"Nope. Du bist sein Zwilling. Wie ist denn das sonst mit 'Übertragung'?" Lee grinst breit und einige Haarsträhnen fallen ihm dabei ins Gesicht. George verzieht sein Gesicht zu einer Fratze und wuschelt Lee durch die Haare, welcher daraufhin lautstark protestiert.  
  
"Ich würde ja sonst nicht fragen... nur irgendwie benimmt er sich in letzter Zeit so merkwürdig. Ist dir das schon mal aufgefallen?" sein Ton wird ernst und er blickt leicht betrübt hinüber zum Kamin.  
  
Es ist irgendwie ein komisches Gefühl, wenn der eigene Bruder, noch dazu sein Zwillingsbruder sich in den letzten Tagen von ihm fernhält. Normalerweise sind die Zwillinge unzertrennlich. Es gab selten eine Zeit, in der man sie nicht zusammen gesehen hat.  
  
/Irgendwas stinkt hier zum Himmel... und das sind dieses mal nicht die Stinkbomben./  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Schweigend steht er im Jungenbadezimmer. Das schwache Licht der Kerzen wirft einen geheimnisvollen Glanz auf die Wände und im Hintergrund ist das Heulen des Windes zu vernehmen, welcher an den Fenstern rüttelt. Sein Blick ist starr auf den Spiegel gerichtet. Rotes Haar und Sommersprossen auf leicht gebräunter Haut.  
  
Sein Spiegelbild... und doch das Bild eines anderen. Dieses Gesicht... so vertraut, aber doch so unnahbar. Sein Bruder. Es ist so, als wenn er zwei Menschen im Spiegel erkennen kann. Zwei Menschen die sich so vollkommen gleich sind... und doch so grund auf verschieden erscheinen.  
  
Wie in Trance fährt er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die glatte Fläche. Das Feuer der Kerzen flammt in seinen Augen auf und er spürt, wie sein Herzschlag von Minute zu Minute immer schneller wird. Vorsichtig fährt er die Konturen des Gesichtes nach, welches sich ihm gegenüber offenbart.  
  
Ein Gefühl der Übelkeit kriecht in seinen Magen, gemischt mit tiefster Sehnsucht und Verlangen. Verschreckt weicht er von dem Spiegel zurück. Sein Blut pulsiert in seinen Adern, treibt Hitze in seinen Körper und ein feiner Schweißfilm bildet sich auf seiner Stirn.  
  
Was tut er hier nur? Seit über einer Stunde steht er bereits im Badezimmer und betrachtet sein Spiegelbild. Sieht in das Gesicht des Menschen, dem er verfallen ist.  
  
/Bruder.../  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, das war mal der Anfang. Weiter geht's, wenn genügend Leutz hier dran Interesse haben. ^^ Hoffe mal, dass ich hierfür nicht massakriert werde. O.o  
  
Nun denn, schreibt mir fleißig Kommis.  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


	2. Erkenntnis

Freut mich, dass an dieser Story Interesse besteht. ^^  
  
*Alle-mal-knuddelt-die-kommentiert-haben*  
  
Dafür gibt's auch Kapitel 2. Diese FF wird 5 Kapitel haben. Nur als Zwischeninfo.  
  
So, und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 2: Erkenntnis  
  
~~~  
  
"He! Schlafmütze aufgestanden!" ertönt Georges lautes Organ und die angenehme Wärme der Decke wird von Freds Körper gerissen. Murrend zieht er seine Beine an und bohrt sein Gesicht in das weiche Kissen.  
  
"Fred!" leicht verärgert springt der Rothaarige auf das Bett seines Bruders, beugt sich leicht vor und beginnt an dessen Bein zu zerren. Der Geweckte findet das allerdings nicht sonderlich komisch und schmeißt grummelt mit seinem Kissen nach dem Unruhestifter.  
  
"Lass mich." Knurrt er verschlafen und dreht seinem Bruder den Rücken zu. Dieser hebt skeptisch eine Augenbraue und lässt sich auf die Matratze sinken.  
  
/Was ist nur mit ihm los?/ leicht besorgt tippt er dem anderen Jungen gegen die Schulter, hofft auf eine Reaktion. Ein Zucken geht durch Freds Körper und seine Haut scheint unter der Berührung seines Bruders zu verbrennen.  
  
"Was ist denn nun? Wenn ihr nicht gleich kommt, gehe ich alleine zum Frühstück." Ertönt Lees vorwurfsvolle Stimme und er baut sich vor dem Bett der Zwillinge auf. Dieser Blick verheißt nichts Gutes.  
  
"Ja... kommen ja schon... wenn ein gewisser Jemand sich nicht so anstellen würde." Entgegnet George und blickt bei seinen letzten Worten murrend zu seinem Zwilling. Dieser scheint über den Verlauf des Gesprächs nicht sonderlich angetan zu sein, da er sich murrend streckt und ohne ein weiteres Wort aufsteht. Halb schlafend tapst er ins Badezimmer und schließt die Tür geräuschvoll hinter sich.  
  
Lee blickt ihm irritiert nach und wendet sich dann wieder George zu. "Was hat er denn?" fragt er leicht erstaunt und blickt den rothaarigen Jungen neugierig an.  
  
"Na was weiß ich. Er redet ja kaum noch mit mir... ich verstehe das nicht." Seine Stimme wird zunehmend leiser und seine Augen starren auf die geschlossene Tür.  
  
"Habt ihr euch gestritten? Obwohl... ich glaube kaum, dass ich diesen Tag mal erleben werde." Meint er daraufhin. Gerade als er fortfahren will, geht die Badezimmertür auf und Fred kommt mit einem noch leicht verschlafenen Blick auf die Beiden zu.  
  
"Frühstück." Murmelt er leise und geht an den Beiden vorbei.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gott sei Dank ist heute Samstag." Meint Ron mit einem breiten Grinsen und angelt sich ein Brötchen. Hermine hebt daraufhin nur kurz den Kopf, um ihn gleich darauf wieder in ihr Buch zu stecken. Das Essen erledigt sie so nebenbei. Harry wirft Ron einen fragenden Blick zu, woraufhin dieser nur mit den Schultern zuckt.  
  
"Lernen... kurz vor Weihnachten... und keine Prüfung in Sicht. Versteh mal einer diese Fr.. aua!" fluchend lässt er sein Messer fallen und reibt sich den Kopf. Die kleine Klementine die seinen Kopf getroffen hat, hat sich derweil auf seinem Schoß niedergelassen. Wütend funkelt er in Richtung der Zwillinge. George und Lee können sich ein lautes Lachen nur schwer verkneifen.  
  
"Er holt aus... er wirft... er punktet!" sagt Lee lachen und trommelt mit einem Löffel gegen seinen Becher. George steht von seinem Stuhl auf und verbeugt sich. Alle anderen in seinem Umfeld grinsen breit und werfen einen amüsierten Blick auf Ron, der sich murrend den Kopf reibt. Wer solche Brüder hat, der braucht wirklich keine Feinde mehr.  
  
"Was anderes als Blödsinn habt ihr auch nicht im Kopf, was?" sagt er grummelnd und nimmt einen großen Schluck aus seinem Becher. Der Tag fängt ja schon mal sehr vielversprechend an.  
  
"Wir wollten nur guten Morgen sagen Ronni, nicht wahr Fred?" sagt George lachend und blickt seinen Zwillingsbruder an, welcher nur gelangweilt in seinen Cornflakes herumstochert. Sein Blick wirkt abwesend und ein sachtes Nicken ist die einzige Antwort die er seinem Bruder zukommen lässt. Dieser sink wie vom Blitz getroffen auf seinen Stuhl zurück.  
  
"Kannst du mir bitte sagen was mit dir los ist? Bist du irgendwie sauer auf mich? Habe ich was getan, dass du dich mir gegenüber so komisch verhältst?" Seine Stimme klingt vorwurfsvoll und er legt seinem Ebenbild eine Hand auf die Schulter. Um sie herum ist es nun ganz still geworden.  
  
Es kommt schließlich nicht oft vor, dass zwischen den Zwillingen etwas nicht stimmt. George wartet auf eine Reaktion von Fred, aber dieser blickt weiterhin nur trüb auf seinen Teller.  
  
/Ob du etwas falsch gemacht hast... das einzige Problem hier bin ich.../ mit einem leicht verbitterten Lächeln streift er die Hand seines Bruder ab und erhebt sich.  
  
"Was soll sein. Alles in Ordnung... ich hatte nur... zu wenig Schlaf." Sagt er knapp, dreht sich um und marschiert aus der Großen Halle. Viele Augenpaare folgen dem Rothaarigen bis er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden ist.  
  
"Jetzt bin ich verwirrt. Was hat Fred denn?" fragt Harry irritiert und sieht erst Ron und dann George an. Aber keiner von beiden kann sich anscheinend einen Reim auf dessen Verhalten machen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Keuchend rutscht er an der geschlossenen Badezimmertür herunter. Sein Herz hämmert wie wild gegen seinen Brustkorb und er hat das Gefühl zu ersticken. Ein dicker Kloß steckt in seinem Hals, der von Tag zu Tag anschwillt.  
  
/Ich halte das nicht mehr aus./ Nervös fährt er sich durch seine Haare und zieht seine Beine an. Das es tatsächlich so weit kommt, dass er sich vor allen anderen aus seinem Haus so daneben benimmt. Warum hat er nicht wie alle anderen über Georges Wurf gelacht? Sonst findet er doch alles komisch was sein Bruder macht... und umgekehrt genauso.  
  
/Was ist nur los mit mir?/ Sein Atmen wird immer schwerer und ein unwohles Gefühl schleicht sich durch seinen Körper. Sein Kopf schmerzt und er hat das Gefühl, als ob sich der Boden unter ihm drehen würde. Verzweifelt schließt er die Augen und atmet einmal tief durch.  
  
/Reiß dich doch endlich mal zusammen... das ist ja peinlich./  
  
Mit dem letzten Fünkchen Selbstbeherrschung rappelt er sich vom Boden auf und geht hinüber zum Waschbecken. Er dreht den Wasserhahn an und spürt kurz darauf das kalte Wasser über seine Hände laufen. Langsam beugt er seinen Kopf nach vorne und wäscht sich das Gesicht. Irgendwie muss er wieder klarer im Kopf werden.  
  
Er hebt seinen Blick und starrt abermals in den Spiegel. Wieder kann er ihn sehen... den Jungen der ihn anstarrt. Sein Spiegelbild... seinen Bruder. Abermals durchzuckt ihn dieses kribbelnde Gefühl und jene angenehme Wärme, welche er in den letzten Wochen schon gespürt hat, schleicht sich langsam, aber unaufhaltsam in sein Innerstes.  
  
/Wir sind Brüder... wir verstehen uns gut... das haben wir schon immer... es ist alles in Ordnung./ Zitternd wischt er sich einige Wassertropfen von den Wangen. Seine Augen starren in die des Anderen. Es sind seine Augen... es ist sein Spiegelbild. Nicht das seines Bruders.  
  
/Es ist ganz normal, dass sich Brüder gut verstehen... wir sind Zwillinge... da ist es doch nichts besonderes.../ sein Blick wandert an seinen Wangenknochen entlang, hinunter zu seinem Hals, immer tiefer.  
  
Reflexartig streicht er sich über den Oberkörper, wobei eine neue Flutwelle aus Hitze und Verlangen seinen Kopf überschwemmt. Panisch reißt er seine Hand von sich los und starrt geschockt in den Spiegel. Warum sieht er nicht sich? Warum sieht er jedes Mal das Gesicht seines Bruders... hat das Gefühl den Körper seines Bruders zu berühren?  
  
/Ich glaube ich muss mich übergeben./  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Und Schluß.  
  
So, das wars dann mal wieder. ^^  
  
Über Kommis würde ich mich sehr freuen. Also schön fleißig schreibe.  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


	3. Ängste

Hach ja.... da heute Weihnachten ist und ich so viele liebe Kommis hierzu gekommen habe (was mich eigentlich ziemlich erstaunt), hier Kapitel 3.  
  
Und ich muss meine Info, bezüglich der 5 Teile zurückziehen. Werden doch nur 4. ^^"  
  
So, dann wünsche ich an dieser Stelle schöne Weihnachten und viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 3: Ängste  
  
~~~  
  
Unruhig läuft er durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Samstag Abend und noch immer hat er nicht mit Fred gesprochen. Seit dieser kurzen Kommunikation beim Frühstück herrscht Funkstille. Den Rest des Tages hatte sein Bruder sich so gut es ging von ihm ferngehalten. Wann auch immer er versucht hat mit ihm zu reden ist er ihm ausgewichen.  
  
Stöhnend lässt er sich auf sein Bett sinken. Der Schlafraum ist abgesehen von ihm, Lee und noch 2 anderen vollkommen leer. George schließt die Augen und denkt nach. Was kann nur mit seinem Bruder los sein? Sie spüren doch sonst auch immer, wenn mit dem anderen etwas nicht stimmt, wenn es ihm schlecht geht... nur dieses Mal kann er das Verhalten seines Zwillings nicht nachvollziehen.  
  
/Was ist nur mit ihm los?/ Missmutig rollt er sich einmal quer über sein Bett und vergräbt sein Gesicht in seiner Decke. In vier Tagen fahren sie alle nach Hause um mit ihren Familien zu feiern... aber wie wird die Stimmung im Fuchsbau sein, wenn sich das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen bis dahin nicht wieder normalisiert hat?  
  
/Na dann Merry X-mas./ denkt George seufzend.  
  
Gelangweilt starrt er aus dem Fenster und beobachtet das wirre Schneetreiben außerhalb. Dicke Flocken tanzen vor dem Fenster umher und leuchten in der Dunkelheit auf. Nach einigen Minuten steht er schließlich auf und geht hinüber zum Badezimmer. Eine warme Dusche kann er jetzt gebrauchen. Vielleicht wird er dann etwas klarer im Kopf.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Er zuckt leicht zusammen, als er hört wie jemand die Tür zum Badezimmer öffnet. Das Rauschen des Wassers dröhnt in seinen Ohren wieder. Ein Schatten ist durch den Duschvorhang zu erkennen, bevor er hört, wie jemand den Reißverschluss seiner Hose öffnet und diese an seinen Beinen hinabgleiten lässt.  
  
"Scheiße ist der Boden kalt." Murrt George leise, hebt seine Hose auf und hängt sie über eine der Ablagen. Fred hält den Atem an.  
  
/Das kann nicht sein... nicht jetzt... nicht er./  
  
"Fred? Bist du da drin?" ertönt plötzlich die Stimme seines Bruders und am liebsten würde er sich jetzt in ein dunkles Loch verkriechen.  
  
/Bitte geh wieder raus.../  
  
"Du brauchst nicht so zu tun, als ob du es nicht bist... ich erkenne doch deine Klamotten." Fährt George vorwurfsvoll fort und schmeißt seine Socken in eine Ecke. Ungeschickt streift er sich seinen Pullover über den Kopf und legt ihn zerknüllt über seine Hose.  
  
/Scheiße.../ Fred beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und hofft, dass sein Bruder nicht noch in seine Kabine guckt. Das, was er dann zu sehen bekommt wird ihm garantiert einen Schock versetzen. Fred blickt nervös an sich hinab und starrt auf die Erregung die er schon seit guten 5 Minuten hat.. noch bevor sein Bruder das Badezimmer betreten hat.  
  
Nicht das es etwas ungewöhnliches ist. In diesem Alter ist so etwas ganz normal. Aber ob es auch noch zu dem Normalen zählt, wenn der Auslöser für diese Reaktion sein eigener Bruder ist?  
  
/Ich bin krank.../ keuchend lehnt er sich gegen die nasse Wand und lässt das lauwarme Wasser auf seinen Kopf herabregnen. Neben sich hört er, wie eine weitere Dusche in Betrieb gesetzt wird.  
  
"Du tust mir damit gewaltig weh... ist dir das bewusst Fred?" vernimmt er wieder die Stimme seines Zwillings, wobei ihm jedes Wort einen Stich in den Magen versetzt.  
  
/Das ist das Letzte was ich wollte.../  
  
"Sag mir doch was los ist. Wir haben uns doch immer alles gesagt. Ok... jeder braucht schon seine kleinen Geheimnisse, aber... du gehst ja regelrecht kaputt daran. Das mit anzusehen tut mir auch weh." fährt George fort, wobei er innerlich hofft, dass sein Bruder endlich auf seine Fragen antworten würde.  
  
"Es... gibt Sachen die... kann ich dir nicht sagen." Sagt Fred leise und sein Blick wandert wieder zu seiner Lendengegend und er hat das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen.  
  
/Das ist krank... so etwas darf man nicht denken... nicht über seinen eigenen Bruder.../ er schließt zitternd seine Lider und versucht seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen.  
  
Ein paar Minuten herrscht eine bedrückende Stille im Badezimmer. Außer dem Wasserrauschen ist kein Laut zu vernehmen. Wie lange sie so schweigend unter der Dusche gestanden haben, wissen sie selbst nicht, aber nach einer schier endlos langen Zeit stellt George seine Dusche aus und das Geräusch des Vorhanges ist zu vernehmen, als dieser zur Seite geschoben wird.  
  
"Wenn du bereit bist mit mir zu reden... sag Bescheid. Du weißt, dass ich dir jeder Zeit zuhöre." Sagt er knapp, wickelt sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte und kramt seine Klamotten zusammen. Wenige Augenblicke später wird die Badezimmertür geöffnet und kurz darauf wieder geschlossen.  
  
Erleichtert atmet Fred auf. Noch ein paar Minuten länger und er wäre schreiend hinausgestürmt. Das Gefühlschaos in seinem Innersten bringt ihn nahezu an den Rand des Nervenzusammenbruchs. Das Wasser wird langsam kälter und er wandert mit zittriger Hand hinunter zu seinem Unterleib.  
  
/Bevor ich dieses Problem nicht beseitigt habe komme ich hier wohl nicht wieder raus.../ ein verbittertes Lächeln schleicht sich über seine Lippen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Die nächsten Tage verlaufen wie die vorherigen. Zwischen den Weasleyzwillingen herrscht weiterhin eine beängstigende Spannung. Äußerst selten sieht man sie noch zusammen, mit Ausnahme von den Mahlzeiten. Fred verschließt sich seinem Bruder gegenüber immer mehr, woraufhin dieser anfangs erst besorgt, nun aber langsam sauer drüber wird.  
  
Den letzten Tag vor ihrer Abreise hat er ihn daher ignoriert. Mehr als ihn Tag täglich darauf anzusprechen kann er schließlich auch nicht. Jedes Mal darauf keine Antwort zu erhalten oder irgend eine dumme Ausrede lässt selbst in ihm eine ziemliche Wut wachsen. Wut auf seinen Bruder. Wut auf sich selbst. Wut auf den Grund für dessen Verhalten.  
  
Übelst gelaunt knallt er seinen Koffer zu und wirft einen knappen Blick auf Fred, welcher gedankenversunken seinen Schal umwickelt. Der trübe Glanz in seinen Augen wirkt abwesend und erst als Lee ihm auf die Schulter klopft, schreckt er aus seinen Gedanken auf.  
  
"Also dann. Wir sehen und nächstes Jahr. Und lasst euer Haus stehen." Meint er grinsend, woraufhin er nur ein sachtes Lächeln des Rothaarigen erhascht, bevor er sich dem 2. zuwendet.  
  
"Wir sehen uns. Gutes neues Jahr." Sagt George und drückt Lees Hand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Fred! Komm endlich runter bevor das Essen kalt wird!" ertönt die Stimme von Mrs. Weasley, welche mit einer Kelle in der Hand vor dem Küchentisch steht. Der Rest der Familie sitzt bereits am Tisch und starrt auf ihre leeren Teller.  
  
"Mum. Können wir nicht schon anfangen? Ich hab Hunger!" mault Ron und blickt verzweifelt auf die vollen Töpfe aus denen Dampf aufsteigt.  
  
"Du wirst dich ja wohl noch so lange gedulden können, bis dein Bruder da ist. Das ist schließlich das erste gemeinsame Abendessen seit Monaten." Ermahnt sie ihn und geht hinüber zur Treppe.  
  
"Fred! Du kommst auf der Stelle herunter, oder du wirst den Rest des Abends hungern." Ruft sie nun schon leicht genervt nach oben. Das Geräusch einer Tür ist zu vernehmen, welche sacht geöffnet wird.  
  
"Ich habe keinen Hunger Mum." Ertönt Freds Stimme und kurz darauf fällt die Tür zurück ins Schloss. Überrumpelt steht die rothaarige Frau am Treppengeländer und ihre Miene verfinstert sich.  
  
"Schön. Wie du willst. Aber wehe dir, wenn ich dich später in der Küche erwische." Mit diesen Worten setzt sie sich auch ihren Platz und blickt leicht enttäuscht durch die Runde.  
  
"Können wir jetzt?" fragt Ron und kurz darauf ist leises Magenknurren zu vernehmen. Ginny verkneift sich ein leises Lachen und Percy wirft ihm nur einen skeptischen Blick zu.  
  
Mrs. Weasley nickt daraufhin nur sacht und nimmt die Deckel von den Töpfen. So hat sie sich das erste Familienessen nicht vor gestellt. Und das so kurz vor Weihnachten. Seufzend zerkleinert sie ein paar Kartoffeln auf ihrem Teller.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, das vorletzte Kapi. Hoffe mal, dass es euch gefallen hat. O.o  
  
Warte dann mal auf Kommis, welche hoffentlich nicht ausbleiben. ^^  
  
Also dann, bis zum letzten Teil.  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


	4. Geständnis

Ja.. da ihr so nett kommentiert habt und da Weihnachten ist, hier das letzte Kapitel.  
  
Ich hoffe mal, dass es euch so zusagt. O.o  
  
Nun denn, viel Spaß beim Lesen. ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 4: Geständnis  
  
~~~  
  
Geräuschvoll öffnet er die Tür und lässt seinen Blick zu dem Bett seines Bruder wandern. Dieser liegt wie eine kleine Kugel unter seiner Bettdecke und starrt an die Wand. Langsam schließt George die Tür hinter sich und entzündet ein paar Kerzen. Ein mattes Licht erhellt den Raum der Zwillinge. Schweigend lässt er sich auf sein Bett sinken und greift nach seinem Notizblock.  
  
/Das kann ich ja dann wohl auch vergessen./ seufzend überfliegt er die vielen Aufzeichnungen und Notizen, welche die Beiden dieses Halbjahr bezüglich ihrer Scherzartikel gemacht haben. Eigentlich dachte er, dass sie die Ferien dazu nutzen um einige ihrer Ideen in die Tat umzusetzen... aber wenn sich sein Bruder weiterhin so eigenartig verhält wird da wohl nichts mehr draus.  
  
Für einige Minuten herrscht ein bedrückendes Schweigen im Zimmer. Vor dem Fenster rieselt feine Schneeflocken herab und die Kerzen flackern leicht. Fred liegt immer noch bewegungslos auf seinem Bett und versucht verzweifelt so zu tun als ob er schlafen würde. Er will nicht mit ihm reden... will ihn nicht sehen... will nicht seine Stimme hören.  
  
"Das war ziemlich gemein von dir... Mum war ziemlich fertig vorhin.." sagt George leise und lässt das Notizbuch in einer kleinen Schublade verschwinden. Wieder keine Reaktion seines Zwillings.  
  
"Ich weiß da du nicht schläfst... ich kenne dich." Fährt er stöhnend fort und fährt sich sacht durch die Haare. So kann das doch nicht weiter gehen. Irgendwann muss er ihm doch sagen, warum er sich so seltsam verhält.. was der Grund dafür ist.  
  
"Fred..." vorsichtig erhebt sich der Rothaarige und geht auf das Bett seines Bruders zu, welcher sich augenblicklich verkrampft, als er dessen Schritte auf den Holzboden wiederhallen hört.  
  
"Wieso sagst du es mir nicht?" Langsam lässt er sich auf der Bettkante nieder und starrt auf den roten Haarschopf, der unter der Bettdecke hervorlugt. Zögernd legt er seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Bruders und spürt, wie dessen Körper unter dieser Berührung erzittert.  
  
"Bitte..." behutsam streicht er über Freds Rücken, versucht ihn somit dazu zu bringen sich ihm zuzuwenden... ihn endlich wieder anzusehen... mit ihm zu reden.  
  
"Nicht anfassen..." sagt dieser keuchend und versucht seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen, welcher bei den Berührungen seines Bruders nun mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmert.  
  
Stille. Keiner von Beiden wagt es zu sprechen. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl breitet sich in Georges Magen aus. Ein Gefühl der Einsamkeit... der Ablehnung. Warum? Warum lehnt sein eigener Bruder ihn auf solch grausame Weise ab?  
  
"Warum..." flüstert er leise, wobei er sich nervös nach vorne beugt und seinen Kopf auf Freds Schulter legt. Dieser reißt dahin die Augen weit auf und krallt seine Hände in die Bettdecke. Sein Körper glüht... droht zu verbrennen. Eine riesige Hitzewelle bricht über ihn herein und ertränkt seinen Körper unter einem Schwall von Emotionen.  
  
"Du... wirst es nicht... verstehen..." sagt Fred leise und seine Stimme bebt bei jedem Wort, welches seinen Mund verlässt.  
  
/Ich kann es ihm nicht sagen... das ist krank... er wird mich hassen... wird denken, dass ich ein perverses, krankes Arschloch bin.../  
  
"Wieso sollte ich es nicht verstehen? Wir konnten uns immer alles sagen... schon von klein auf haben wir uns alles erzählt... warum... vertraust du mir jetzt nicht mehr?" entgegnet George in einem flüsternden Ton und streicht seinem Bruder durch die roten Haare.  
  
Verzweifelt versucht er das aufsteigende Wimmern zu unterdrücken... versucht die ersten aufsteigenden Tränen in seinen Augen zu unterdrücken. Noch nie in seinem Leben hat er sich so elend gefühlt.  
  
"Ich will nicht... dass du mich hasst..." sagt er mit zittriger Stimme und die ersten salzigen Tränen rinnen an seinen Wangenknochen herunter. Hilflos bohrt er sein Gesicht in das weiche Kopfkissen, aus Angst, sein Bruder könnte ihn so sehen.  
  
"Fred?" Besorgnis zeichnet sich in seinen Gesichtzügen ab und er versucht seinen Bruder zu sich zu drehen.  
  
"Ich will nicht... dass du mich so siehst..." krächzt er mit tränenerstickter Stimme und versucht noch sich die Hände vor sein Gesicht zu halten. Aber der entsetzte Ausdruck in den Augen seines Bruders sagt ihm, dass es dafür jetzt zu spät ist.  
  
Wie vom Blitz getroffen starrt er hinab in das gerötete Gesicht seines Bruders, welches nass von Tränen ist.  
  
"Was..." seine Stimme versagt. Das war selbst für seine Nerven zuviel. Seit Jahren hat er seinen Bruder nicht mehr weinen sehen. Seine Augen strahlen solche Hilflosigkeit und soviel Schmerz aus, dass es ihm selbst schon innerlich weh tut.  
  
Wortlos beugt er sich herab und umarmt Fred. Dieser zuckt erschrocken zusammen, bevor er sich widerstandslos von seinen Gefühlen geleitet, an seinen Bruder klammert. Beschämt presst er sein Gesicht gegen dessen Oberkörper.  
  
"Sscht." Tröstend streicht George seinem Zwilling über den Rücken., versucht ihn zu beruhigen. "Wie kommst du nur auf so einen Unsinn? Ich könnte dich niemals hassen... niemals... wir... sind schließlich Brüder.  
  
Fred zuckt kurz zusammen, bei Georges letzten Worten. Er holt einmal tief Luft um jetzt nicht an dem dicken Kloß in seinem Hals zu ersticken. Seine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt und sein Hals fühlt sich unangenehm rau und trocken an.  
  
/Brüder... /  
  
"Ich wünschte... du wärst nicht mein Bruder..." seine Stimme klingt kalt... emotionslos... leer. Erschrocken weicht George zurück. Irritiert blickt er in die geröteten Augen seines Bruders, welche ihn durchdringend anstarren.  
  
"Wenn du nicht mein Bruder wärst... dann müsste ich mich nicht so quälen." Fährt er leise fort und versucht den Blickkontakt mit seinem Gegenüber zu halten. Es ist wie im Badezimmer. Er steht vor einem Spiegel. Rote Haare... Sommersprossen auf leicht gebräunter Haut... sein Ebenbild.  
  
George versucht etwas daraufhin zu erwidern, aber er bekommt kein Wort heraus. Es ist, als wenn etwas verhindern will, dass er darauf etwas sagt.  
  
"Du willst wissen was mit mir los ist? Willst den Grund wissen, warum ich mich so verhalten? Der Grund... bist du... du, den ich jeden Tag sehe, egal ob du nun bei mir bist oder nicht... wenn ich in den Spiegel sehe... ich sehe nicht mich... ich sehe dich. Wenn ich mich berühre... ich habe das Gefühl, seinen Körper unter meinen Händen zu spüren... ich..." er bricht den Satz ab. Verzweifelt ballt er seine Fäuste um jetzt nicht wieder zu weinen.  
  
George starrt ihn nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sein Herzschlag hat für einige Sekunden ausgesetzt, nur um hinterher mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit zu schlagen. Sein Puls rast regelrecht und er spürt ein seltsam, unbekanntes Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend.  
  
"Moralisch gesehen, breche ich damit wahrscheinlich... alle Regeln und Tabus... aber ich halte das nicht mehr aus... verstehst du? Ich... liebe dich."  
  
Schweigen erfüllt den Raum. Keiner von Beiden wagt es sich zu bewegen, geschweige denn, den Blickkontakt zu brechen. Erleichterung breitet sich in Freds Innersten aus. Der dicke Kloß in seinem Hals scheint bei jedem seiner Worte geschrumpft zu sein. Angespannt wartet er auf eine Reaktion seines Bruders... wartet auf dessen ablehnende Blicke... seine hasserfüllten Worte... nichts dergleichen geschieht.  
  
Wortlos beugt George sich nach vorne und schließt zitternd seine Augen, bevor er den Mund seines Bruders mit seinen eigenen versiegelt.  
  
~Wir sind Brüder... wir verstehen uns gut... das haben wir schon immer... Es ist ganz normal, dass sich Brüder gut verstehen... wir sind Zwillinge... da ist es doch nichts besonderes... selbst wenn wir mit unserer Zuneigung alle moralischen Regeln und Tabus brechen... ~  
  
~~~  
  
Ende  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ja.. und Schluß.  
  
Das war meine erste Inzeststory.  
  
Ich hoffe mal, dass sie euch gefallen hat. O.o  
  
Ich habe lange überlegt, wie ich den Schluß schreiben soll und am Ende ist eben das dabei herausgekommen. ^^"  
  
So.. auch wenn die FF jetzt zu Ende ist, würde ich mich trotzdem über Kommis hierzu freuen.  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


End file.
